Dont call me shirochan!
by StillDreamingOn
Summary: Okay, this is really old so yeah  :


Name: Tsuki

Age: Hitsugayas age

Division: 11th 3rd seat

Personality: Happy, Helpful, Bright, Can be shy, Strong, Kind.

Hobbies: Singing and Dancing and playing guitar.

Crush: Hitsugaya

Best Friend: Matsumoto

Background: Tsuki had known Hitsugaya for most of her life but he's never noticed her because he's always with Momo. She's also a great singer and sings on her roof at night when she's not working. Matsumoto has been Tsukis best friend since Tsuki came into the soul society and sticks up for her in every way.

Sword: Hiyaku Kuro Kiba 'Leap Black Fang'

When you say that the blade of your sword turns into dusk wolfs. When you use Bankai you turn into a dusk wolf with blood red eyes and your sword turn into the claws on the wolf. To activate your Bankai you just say Bankai.

Story start:

Tsuki POV

I sigh as i walk back to my office. I had just finished a mission. _Stupid hollow, grrrrr burn in hell_. I walk into my office to see more paper. _I thought i finished all of that._ I blink and walk over to the pile of paper. I notice that theres a note on top of the papers.

Tsuki

Can you finish Matsumotos paper work please? Thank you

Captain Hitsugaya

I sigh once more and sit at my desk. I pull out a pen and begin to finish my best friends' paper work.

I look at the clock to see that the time was 8:30pm. _Right, I've finished the paper work so i can take this to Hitsugaya then come back, get ready for bed then go on the roof_. I giggle at my idea. Then standing up while picking up the papers. I walk out my door and over the captains' office. I knock three times and wait for an answer. There was none. "Captain" I call out softly. I knock once again but still no answer. I open the door pocking my head into the office to see Hitsugaya fast asleep on the paper work. I giggle at the sight. I walk over to his desk and place the paper beside him. I find a sticky note and a pen and start writing a note. That's when i here a groan, i look beside me to see the captain waking up."Hello, captain. Did i wake you?" I question

"No, you didn't. What do you want?" He question back

"I've finished Matsumotos paper work, i was just bringing it back" I replied.

"Oh thanks, you may leave now" Hitsugaya said while getting back to his paper work.

"Would you like me to do anymore paper work Captain?" i offered

"No, no it's alright. It's your night off, so go" He said not looking up from his paper work.

"Well, if you need any help, you know where to find me" I said walking out his office.

I sigh and carry on walking to my room. _Why can't Matsumoto do her own paper work?_

"You know, you dont have to do my paper work" A familiar voice behind slurred.

"You know, you dont have to drink so much" I giggled out.

"Is there something wrong with me drinking so much" Matsumoto said angry.

"No, I never said that. Bye" I said calmly and walked away.

_That was weird. She's never shouted at me before. Maybe it's because she's drunk._ I walk into my room once more and get changed into my . After i got ready, i climbed onto the roof and looked at the stars. I lay down so i could see then better. I got bored after awhile of just sitting there so i jumped off the roof and ran into my room grabbing my guitar. After i got my guitar, i jumped back on the roof. I sat down and started to play. My fingers brushed against the strings play a beautiful sound. After a few minutes of playing, i started singing 'Eyes Set to Kill - "beauty through broken glass"'

Hitsugaya POV

I had just finished half of the paper work. My hand was aching so i decided to take a walk. I was walking towards Tsuki bed room. _I need to tell her how i feel but what if she doesn't feel the same way. _ I sigh and carry on walking. I suddenly stop when i hear something. It was beautiful, i followed it and found out that it was coming from Tsukis roof. I climbed up to see that it was Tsuki playing guitar and singing. When she finished, I started clapping. This startled her; she whipped her head round with wide eyes. I started chuckling at her."You scared the hell out of me captain, dont do that" She half screamed. I chuckled once again.

"You can call me Hitsugaya you know. We're not working." I said while chuckling

"Oh shut up" She said giggling with her cute smile. I stare at her without knowing

I stop staring when i see her blush.

Tsuki POV

I started top blush when i saw Hitsugaya staring at me. "Umm, why are you staring at me?" I questioned.

"You have such a cute smile" Hitsugaya replied. I blushed even more when he said this. Within a blink Hitsugaya was kneeling right infront of me. "Yes?" I question as red as a tomato.

"I dont know how to put this but . . . I-i L-love Y-you" He stuttered out.

"Y-you D-do?" I stuttered out too.

"Yeah, i always have. I just didn't have the courage to tell you. Also for me ignoring you, i never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to see if my head was playing around with me. But i guess it wasn't" He confessed.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i -"I stopped i couldn't say it.

I took a deep breath then shouted "I LOVE YOU TOO" After i shouted it out and slapped my hand over my mouth and turned bright red. "Good" After i heard that, i felt a pair of smooth lips on top of mine. I started to kiss back while i wrap my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arm round my waist to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds i felt his tongue race across mine. Of course i opened my mouth letting him in. After a few minutes of making out, we broke the kiss for air.

"So, Tsuki . . . Will you be my girlfriend?" Hitsugaya asked me with a smirk on.

I couldn't believe what he just asked me, i was so happy.

"Of course i will" I screamed while jumping into his arms.

We sat down and watched the stars in each others arms. A few hours later, we heard giggling. We looked at each other then behind us. We both burst out laughing when we saw a very drunk Matsumoto and Kira. They were bright red for some reason. "What have they been up too then?" i asked no-one while giggling.

"I dont think i want to know" Hitsugaya chuckled out.

I look up the sky once more and see a shooting star. I hit Hitsugaya and pointed up to the sky."A shooting star, make a wish" I shouted while closing my eyes. After i opened my eyes, i looked at Hitsugaya. "What did you wish for?" I questioned.

"Nothing" He replied

"Why?"

"Because it's already come true and it's sitting right beside me" He said looking to me

"God, i love you Captain Hitsugaya"

"God, i love you too Tsuki"

"Hehe, you're cute Shiro-chan" I said giggling.

"DON'T CALL ME SHIRO-CHAN" He shouted

The End


End file.
